Healing Mr Fox
by Rina Uchiryu
Summary: Vulpes usually prided himself on his ability to stay two steps ahead of his enemies. Its how he was not only alive today, but how he was the leader of Caesar's frumentarii. Not everyone could pull off the things he does. So how is it that he's laying in some strange healer's home with no memory of how he came to be there? This smelled of courier. R&R!(VulpesXOC)(M!Courier)
1. Chapter 1: The Healing Begins

**A/N: This is my first Fallout fic. I don't own any of the Fallout New Vegas characters but Calli is mine. On with the show!**

**Vulpes Inculta**

It was too bright for Vulpes liking. His body ached and he groaned as he opened his eyes. A surge of panic overcame him as he realized that he was in an unfamiliar place. The small room he was in had a single window that had been left open, allowing a warm breeze to blow through. It also had a small dresser, an armchair, and a twin size bed he was currently laying in. He tried to sit up and a sharp pain stopped him, he looked down and saw that he had been stripped of his clothing and had bandages wrapped around the majority of his torso and his arms.

He lay back on the crisp white sheets and he went through the last few things he could remember. Before he got to anything helpful however, he heard footsteps approaching the room and a female voice humming a song that he vaguely recognized. Before he could move, the door opened and a blonde, light skinned woman who would have come up to about his shoulder walked in carrying fresh bandages and a bowl of what appeared to be water.

"Oh! You're awake!" she said as she set everything down on the dresser and walked over. She had a pleasant smile on her face and she reached to pull the sheets away from his body. He let out a scratchy growl and grabbed her hands to stop her. She smiled at him and ignored how hard he was grabbing her.

"You need fresh bandages or you'll get an infection." She said in a soothing voice. She narrowed her eyes and released her hands. She pulled the sheets back and Vulpes felt a bit of relief that he was still wearing a pair of shorts.

"Where am I?" He asked. She grabbed the bowl of water and the clean bandages and brought them over to the side of his bed and placed them on a small stool that he hadn't previously noticed.

"You're in a small town about 10 miles south east of Novac. I'm Calliope but you can call me Calli. I've been taking care of you." She said with a smirk. She peeled off the old bandages and he almost groaned in pain. "Your wounds are healing nicely. No sign of infection so far so as long as we keep it washed and dry, you'll be up and walking around in about three days." She said as she dipped a cloth in the water and dabbed it at the dry blood that was around the wounds.

"How long have I been here?" He asked. She continued gently washing his stitches and cuts before answering.

"About three or four days. You were in pretty bad shape when Marnie and David brought you in. Said a courier dropped you off at their store without a word." She said as she put some gauze on his freshly cleaned wounds. "From the looks of it though, you were probably either attacked by some feral ghouls or a Yao guai. You're lucky to be alive." She said as she wrapped him up. He narrowed his eyes and tried to sit up.

"Did you say a courier?" He asked. She nodded and stood up straight, pulling the sheets around him and placing a hand on his shoulder to keep him laying down.

"Yes. I guess they've worked with him a couple times." She said. "Why?" She asked, placing the dirty bandages in the soiled water. He shook his head and gritted his teeth, none too pleased at having been rescued by the courier. Calliope straightened out her pre-war dress and smiled at him.

"I'll bring you some lunch in about half an hour. If you'd like, I have a few pre-war books that are in decent condition. I also have a radio I could bring in to make you a bit more comfortable." She said as she grabbed the bowl and stood by the door.

"Where are my clothes? I can't be laying here for a week." She said as he tried to sit up again. He grunted as he managed to get to his feet and take a few steps toward her.

"Oh jeez..." She said as she set the bowl back down and grabbed him, placing his arm over her shoulder and supporting his weight. "I'm taking you into the living room. Your clothes are hanging up to dry on my clothesline. Pretty fancy stuff you were wearing." She said as they exited the room and slowly walked down a narrow hallway and into a good sized sitting room. Vulpes was impressed and a bit suspicious at the lack of rot and decay in the old house. The windows were Intact, the furniture was in good shape, and he heard the buzzing from the icebox in the clean kitchen.

"Ok, have a seat here so I can make sure you didn't pop your stitches." She said as she helped him sit on the couch. She got on her knees in front of him and carefully unwrapped the work she had just done. Vulpes grunted as her cool hands slid across his skin and he closed his eyes tightly.

Every part of him wanted to push the girl away and get back to the legion. He didn't know where he was or where her loyalties lay as far as the struggle between the NCR and the Legion. She sighed and stood up after re-wrapping him.

"You're lucky." She said as she turned and started walking into the kitchen. "If you had ripped those stitches and gotten blood on my sofa, I would have made you get on your knees and scrub until it was clean!" She said with a laugh. She returned with a pitcher of water and two glasses.

"Woman you clearly don't understand." He said as he glared up at her. "I need to get out of here." He said as he tried to stand again. She didn't bother trying to help him, she just set down the glasses and poured some water while he grunted and fell back onto the cushions.

She set the glass in front of him on the coffee table and sat in an arm chair next to him and sipped on hers. "Are you done?" She asked with a smirk as he glared at her. She finished off the rest of her glass and stood. "It's safe to drink." She said as she walked to a small closet. She opened it and stood on her toes, grabbing a pillow and a tattered quilt from inside. She walked back over to him and set the pillow next to him and maneuvered him so he was laying down.

"Just try to relax ok? I can have a messenger come by this afternoon and have a message sent wherever you need. You'll only hurt yourself like this." She said as she covered him with the quilt. She went back into the kitchen and grabbed some sliced apples. She sat on the floor next to him and held one up to his mouth. "Eat." She said.

He hesitantly opened his mouth and let the girl feed him. The apples were almost as good as the food they had in the fort. After she had given him the apple slices she grabbed the water and helped him sit up a bit so he could drink. He looked at her after finishing off the glass and then looked around the small house.

"This place is… in good condition." He said as she stood up and brought the dishes into the kitchen. She looked around and smiled at her small house.

"My family has lived here for generations. My grandfather repaired this house from almost nothing using the houses in the area as scrap. It's not much, but its home." She said with a smile. She walked back into the living room and sat next to him in the chair. "You should try to get some rest, the more you sleep the faster you'll heal." She said as she picked up a book she had been reading and opened it. He was about to protest when she started humming something slow, signaling that their conversation was done. He would have to remember to teach her a lesson when he was feeling better.

He looked up at the ceiling and felt himself growing tired. Within a few minutes of listening to her humming, he was fast asleep.

**Calliope**

She smiled as she heard him snoring gently and she looked over at him. She stood and walked out into her yard to check on the laundry. She looked toward the town and smiled when she saw Dave walking up to her house with his brother Calvin and their dogs.

"Hello gentlemen!" She said as she waived to them. They smiled and nodded to her.

"Morning Callie. How's your new guest doing?" Calvin asked as they walked up to her. She folded the laundry and bent down to pet the dogs.

"He's healing well. He woke up an hour ago and now he's resting again." She said as she stood up. "He's kind of a handful." She said with a chuckle. She grabbed the basket and started heading inside.

"Well we were heading out toward Novac, do you need any supplies?" They asked. She shook her head and smiled at them.

"No, I have all I need for right now. But if you could send the town currier over later I would appreciate it. Be careful alright?" She said as she walked into her house. She set the clothes on the armchair she had been sitting in before pouring herself another glass of water. She grabbed the basket and walked into her bedroom and put away her laundry before walking into the room that the man was occupying to put away his.

She picked up his suit and shook her head at the rips that were scattered on the fabric. She carried the suit back into the living room to grab her needle and thread. She sat in the chair next to him and started sewing the worst of the rips. Whatever had gotten to him had nearly killed him and she was impressed that he was alive to talk about it.

After she repaired his jacket she looked over at him and smiled a bit. He would have to wake up soon if he was going to get a message out and she was going to have to wake him up. She leaned over him and felt his forehead, thankful that he hadn't gotten a fever in the last few hours. He had been back and forth as far as that went and she wasn't interested in fighting that battle again.

A knock on the door signaled the arrival of the courier and she quickly walked to the door, pulling it open and letting the teenage boy into her house. The man on her couch started to wake up and she signaled for the boy to take a seat at her small dining table while she got him up.

"The courier is here. If you need anyone notified about your location and condition, now is the time to send the message." She said cheerfully as she walked back over to the man. He opened his eyes and looked at her with a hint of irritation. Apparently he didn't like being woken up.

"I had hoped I was dreaming about being here. I was mistaken." He said as he sat up and motioned for the boy to get closer. He looked around and saw a pad of paper and a pencil that Calli kept to communicate with the followers outside of New Vegas.

"Well I can't say I've been called a dream before. What a sweet talker." She said with a small smirk on her face. He sighed and visibly rolled his eyes, giving Calli a sense of satisfaction. If he was going to be a rude pain in the ass, she would be snarky. Fair trade.

"May I?" He asked as he looked at the pad of paper and Calli nodded.

"I suppose so." She said as she handed it to him. He quickly wrote down a message and handed it to the teen. He whispered something to the boy and he ran out of the house with the letter, not saying a word.

"What in the world did you say to him?" She asked as he lay back down. He gave her an unamused look and closed his eyes.

"That isn't your concern." He said as he held out the pad of paper to her. She narrowed her eyes a bit and grabbed it from him.

"Alright… do you have a name?" She asked, growing more and more suspicious. He sighed and made eye contact with her.

"Vulpes." He said, looking her over for a reaction. She raised an eyebrow and set the paper back on the coffee table.

"Strange name. Latin?" She asked as she sat in the chair. He nodded once and almost looked impressed.

"Correct. I must admit that I'm impressed." He said as he looked up at the ceiling. The sun had started to set and Calli started to feel hungry. She stood and walked into the kitchen, grabbing some bread and a few pieces of dried Brahmin. She walked back into the living room and sat next to Vulpes, holding out the food to him.

"Here, you'll need to eat if you're going to get better soon." She said as she looked at him. He reached out and took it, slowly biting off a piece as he watched her eat. "After you finish eating, I'll help you back into your bed so you can retire for the evening. Maybe tomorrow we can try walking around the house a bit to see how well you've healed." She said as she finished off her meal. He nodded and took a few more bites before sitting up.

"I suppose now is as good a time as ever then." He said as he moved the quilt off himself and tried to stand. She watched him get to his feet triumphantly and then stumble before she caught him.

"Don't worry. You'll heal fast." She said as they started walking down the hall.

**Vulpes Inculta**

Vulpes let the woman help him walk without much conversation. He hated having to rely on some strange profligate and he would be sure to skin that damned courier for leaving him in such a foreign place, mark of Caesar or not. As they entered the dark room, Vulpes became more aware of the absence of his ripper.

"Woman, where is my weapon?" He asked as he looked around the room. She helped him sit on the bed before sighing.

"I put it in the top drawer of the dresser for safe keeping." She said as she walked over and opened the drawer, pulling his ripper out. She walked over to him and held it out to him. "I'm guessing you would be more comfortable with it closer to you, correct?" She asked with a knowing smirk. He grabbed it and stayed silent, not eager to encourage the woman. She brushed off her dress and looked over the room once before looking back at him.

"I'm heading to bed. If you need me, feel free to yell and I'll be by your side." She said as she went to the door. "Good night, Vulpes." She said as she closed the door.

He sat in the darkness for a few moments before placing his ripper under his pillow and laying down. In a situation like this he couldn't help but consider using a stimpack to help him heal faster. He heard Calli walking around in the room next door and tried to shut out the sounds of her humming calmly before it put him to sleep.

He tried to remember what had put him in this state to begin with but the last thing he remembered was leaving New Vegas after a regular surveillance mission. He growled in frustration and clenched his fist. This was going to haunt him until he found out. He wasn't the type of man who could be caught off guard by some pathetic Ghouls or a Yao Gaui.

He heard her shutting off the lights in her room and what he assumed was the creaking of bed springs as she got into her bed for the evening. After a few minutes of not hearing anything, he assumed she was asleep and for some reason that only irritated him further. If this wench was supposed to be taking care of him, shouldn't she make sure he's asleep and well before she tends to her own needs?

Back at the Legion camp, things would be going very differently. Instead of waiting for this strange girl to let him leave, he would be giving the orders to the assorted slave girls and having them wait on him hand and foot. He would be shown the respect he deserved, that he had _earned_, as the leader of the frumentarii.

He almost thanked Caesar himself when he felt sleep trying to pull him back into a restful slumber, signaling the approaching day he could leave this town and return to his duties among the Legion. And as he fell asleep, he smiled at the thought of ripping the courier a new one for leaving him here.


	2. Chapter 2: Off to a Great Start

**A/N: On to day two! I still don't own fallout and their affiliated characters but Calli is still mine and I can do whatever the hell I want with her!**

**Vulpes**

Vulpes eyes shot open the next morning and he grabbed the throat of his attacker, pulling his ripper out from under his pillow and slamming it into their skull. Or… he would have. If his attacker hadn't been a now terrified looking Calli holding a used Stimpack in her hands. Vulpes growled and released her, putting his ripper away. She stumbled back a few feet and stared at him in shock, appearing to attempt to come to terms with what had just happened. Apparently the pinching and burning he had felt was the ignorant woman trying to help him, not kill him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She asked in a raised voice. He gave her a weary look and inspected the area she had injected him with her filthy chems. He would have to explain his… aversion to them today at some point. Unless she wanted to try this again tomorrow morning and become his ripper's new sheath.

"Don't do that again woman." He said in a growl as he rubbed the injection sight on his arm. She glared at him and crossed her arms.

"Thank you for helping ma Calli. Thank you for trying to heal me faster Calli. SORRY FOR ALMOST KILLING YOU CALLI." She said angrily as she got in his face. "Try and do that again and it won't be pretty for you Vulpes. I can promise you that." She said with a glare as she grabbed his arm and pulled him to his feet. He gave her a shocked look as he almost fell out of the bed and glared at her.

"Woman just what the hell do you think you're doing?!" He asked angrily. She hauled him down the hallway and almost kicked open the door to a small bathroom. There was a toilet, a sink, and a tub that looked about half full of water.

"We're giving you a bath. You smell like your personality right now and I can only handle so much from you." She said as she unwrapped him and practically shoved him into the warm water, splashing as he went down. He composed himself and saw an empty pot near the door and figured she must have heated the water in the kitchen and brought it in here. She poured a clear, clean smelling substance onto a cloth and started scrubbing his skin roughly while muttering obscenities under her breath.

Vulpes almost snarled as he tried to snatch the cloth away from her. "I can wash myself wench. Cease at once!" He said indignantly. She moved the cloth out of his reach and slapped him on the back of the head.

"Stop or you'll tear your wounds open again you stubborn Brahmin." She said as she resumed washing his aching back. He looked away from her with a glare as she washed him and thought of all the ways he would enjoy killing her later. He was a fan of crucifixion but a good flogging was always a game winner. When she was done with his back she threw the cloth in his face and stood up, a disgusted look on her face. In that moment Vulpes realized something. Decapitation was climbing the list swiftly.

"You reek," She said as she glared down at him, "Wash yourself. I'll be back for you in ten minutes. If you're not clean by then, you'll be sitting in the room until I say otherwise." She said as she dried her hands off on a towel and left the room.

He scoffed as she left and he felt his anger flare up. As much as he hated admitting it, he was injured. And this profligate wench considered him little more than an invalid. He made quick work of washing himself, making sure to be careful around the healing wounds that covered his front, before he let the dirty water in the tub drain. A knock on the door signaled her return and as she entered, he sent a glare her way that could make a Cazador drop from the sky.

"Don't presume to touch me profligate." He said as he shakily stood. She leaned against the door frame, holding a small bundle of what appeared to be clothes, and watched as he grabbed the towel from the floor and dried himself off slowly. He moved carefully so as not to open his fast healing wounds before he wrapped the towel around his waist. Perhaps using the woman's Stimpack wouldn't be a bad solution to his problem. If he continued to use them and healed at this rate, he could return to the legion as soon as tomorrow and continue to heal there.

His balance was still a tad bit shaky but he decided to try and get to his room on his own, despising the profligate in front and her smug facial expression. He tried to step out of the tub and slipped on the slick tile that surrounded him. Calli dropped the clothes and rushed forward, managing to catch him before he hit the ground and hurt himself. As she helped him stand, he practically pushed the woman away with an icy glare.

She rolled her eyes and scoffed at him, grabbing the clothes off the floor. "Fine. Walk on your own. But if you fall this time, you're going all the way down and I will laugh at you as you go." She said as she stepped out of the way. He slowly walked past her and back to the room, almost shutting the door in her face as she tried to follow him.

"Ugh, fine you ass! Take care of yourself!" She said in a frustrated growl as she dropped the clothes and stormed away. He opened the door and grabbed the clothes before closing it again. He examined his new wardrobe and raised an eyebrow. The clothes consisted of a pair of soft pants and a t-shirt, the material was light and as he pulled it on, he felt relieved that it didn't stick to his wounds that he had neglected to have Calli wrap before sending her away.

**Calli**

Calli stormed down the hallway and into her kitchen. She paced around muttering curses to herself before finally sitting on the couch and gnawing at the skin around her thumb nail. This man was infuriating! Never had she been asked to help someone who lacked even the most basic respect for other people and their homes. He had only been awake for about a day and she already felt more inclined to kill him than heal him.

She picked up the book she was reading with a sigh and opened it to the page she had left off on. She read a few words before her mind started wandering. Why was she even helping him? He obviously didn't want to be here and if he was going to be like this until he left, she didn't want him here.

She furiously turned the page of her book and cursed when she looked at the next one and realized she hadn't read a single word from the last page. She slammed the book closed and walked out of the house and into her yard. Maybe going into town would help her clear her head of the man who had decided to spend the day pouting like a toddler.

As she walked down the dirt path toward the town, she saw a group of men gathered in front of the bar. As she approached, she heard them talking loudly about something. She walked into the small general store and greeted Marnie, a worried looking elderly woman who sat behind the counter holding her revolver in her hands.

"Morning Marnie… what's going on out there?" She asked as she nodded out the door. She grabbed some rubbing alcohol off the shelf and some bandages to go with it. The older woman looked outside and sighed.

"Well the young courier lad came back from your house in quite the tizzy yesterday. He said something about how you were helping a monster and that we needed to get the NCR before he killed you." She said. Calli gave the woman a surprised look and Marnie kept looking outside.

"When we finally had him calmed down enough to get him to tell us what was going on, he said that the man was some famous Legion assassin and that the NCR has a bounty out on his head. The men are all out there trying to decide if they go up there and drag him out or if we should send for the NCR first and see what they have to say about the whole thing." Marnie said. Calli looked shocked for a moment as a jolt of fear shot through her. He was what?! Her mind raced before she set the products on the counter, coming to a decision. He needed her help.

"That Vulpes guy? He left late last night." She lied easily. "I had no idea he was that dangerous. Explains why he didn't say anything when he was here." She said calmly. She was impressed with her ability to lie. She never really had any reason to lie so the fact that she was saying all this so easily was rather surprising. Wait… why was she lying to her friend in the first place? She didn't even like this guy and now she was lying to the woman who helped raise her? Marnie looked surprised before she smiled.

"Well that's quite the relief. I'm glad you're safe up there." She said. Callie handed the woman her caps and smiled.

"I trust you'll call off the dogs then? Even if this is the biggest thing to happen here for a while, I don't need a bunch of angry men on the war path in my living room." She said with a laugh. Marnie smiled brightly and she couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt as the woman nodded.

"Of course dear. Have a nice afternoon." She said as Callie started heading toward the door. Callie smiled at her and nodded. As she left the store, one of the men noticed her and started walking toward her before Marnie appeared in the door of the store and called her husband over. Callie watched as she told Dave Calli's lie and he visibly sighed in relief. She could barely hear him tell the men surrounding the store to go home before she got out of ear shot and sighed.

As she entered her house, she was surprised to see the door to Vulpes room was wide open. She walked over slowly, placing the bandages and the alcohol on the table as she did so. She heard him snoring gently as she approached and when she looked into the room, she saw him lying on his bed with a peaceful look on his face. She walked into her bedroom and grabbed two more Stimpacks from her dresser before walking back into Vulpes room and taking a deep breath. She held one in each hand before she quickly injected the serum into his arms. He grunted and his eyes shot open, locking on her in an instant before he tackled her with his knife at her throat.

"I warned you profligate." He said as he raised it above his head and prepared to strike her down.

"I know who you are." She said quickly. He paused and glared at her.

"So you do the one thing I told you not to do. Intelligent." He said as he went to bring the blade down again. She shot her hand up and caught his wrist, using her legs to flip the over so she was on top of him. She twisted his wrist hard and sent his ripper sliding across the hardwood floor. She looked down at him and glared. She had both of his arms pinned to the floor above his head and her hair hung in a curtain around their faces.

"The people in town know who you are too. They were planning on coming up here and dragging you to the NCR for that nice little bounty on your head." She said as he lay beneath her, his eyes narrowed and she could swear she saw the depths of hell in them.

"And so you're going to bring me in, is that right?" He asked as she lowered herself onto him, relaxing a bit and releasing her grip on his hands. She shook her head and lifted his shirt to look at his wounds. She sighed in relief as she saw the skin and muscle slowly healing and reattaching.

"No. I'm going to help you get out of here before they come after you. I may not like you, but you're my patient and I'm going to help you." She said as she got off him. He held out a hand to help him up and waited for him to grab it. He narrowed his eyes at her and grabbed her hand, allowing her to pull him to his feet.

"And how do you plan to do that?" He asked as he grabbed his blade and sat on the bed. She walked to the dresser and grabbed the clothes he had arrived in, now fixed thanks to her. She handed them to him and motioned for him to get dressed.

"Tonight we're going to leave. I'll escort you to make sure you don't get yourself into more trouble by reopening your wounds. The Stimpacks may have healed you for now, but its very easy to open them again." She said as she turned around, giving him privacy to change. She stiffened as she felt his blade at her throat and his chest at her back.

"And what makes you think I need the help of a filthy little profligate whore like you?" He asked in a low growl. She stiffened and narrowed her eyes.

"Because I'm the only one of us who knows how to avoid the monsters that surround this town. And an injured Legionary with a god complex is useless without the proper knowledge to get you out safely." She said calmly. She felt his body stiffen for a moment and she knew she had him.

Sure, she could just tell him about the tunnels that they would be taking, making it so she didn't have to leave. But she had a sinking feeling that once she did, he would kill her and leave her for the town's people to find. This way she would be able to make sure no one got hurt. He released her and growled.

"Very well. But be warned, If you try to cross me, even once, your crucified remains will be an example to all that reside in this town." He said as he stepped away. She nodded and fought the shiver of fear that threatened to bring her to her knees.

"Of course. The trip will take a couple of days just to get out of the valley so prepare for a long journey." She said as she moved to leave the room. He turned to her with an unamused expression.

"Valley? There's no valley near Novac." He said. She laughed a bit before looking him in the eye.

"Oh. You're serious." She said. "I guess many Wastelanders don't know about us. This valley is only accessible through the mountains. Either you try to go over and you certainly die, or you manage to find your way through the tunnels and find a quiet little town of about five hundred." She said. "Our traders know the tunnels like their own homes. No one else really knows how to get to and from." She said as she went to walk out of the room to pack a bag.

She walked into her room and he followed, keeping close eyes on her. She pulled a pair of black pants and a light blue t-shirt out of her dresser before grabbing a bag from the top drawer. She started to shove things into the bag before she paused. She looked up at him and held up a finger before exiting the room.

**Vulpes**

He sat on the woman's large bed and waited anxiously for her to return. When she did, she had his pack in her hands. He shot up and grabbed the bag from her hands, inspecting it. He had figured whatever attacked him had made off with it. He found his Legion armor inside and his Legion currency. Nothing seemed to be out of place and he glared at her as she resumed packing clothes and medical equipment.

"Where did you find this?" He asked, she glanced over at him as he pulled his legion armor out and started changing, eager to get out of these Wastelander clothes. She looked away quickly and grabbed some Stimpacks and radaway, shoving them into her bag on top of her clothes.

"It was given to me at the same time you were. That courier gave it to Dave with instructions not to open it. Just put it in my hall closet and forgot about it." She said, looking down. When she looked back up at him, he was in full armor, minus his helmet and sunglasses. He narrowed his eyes at her and sat on the bed again, impressed by how much his condition had improved with those Stimpacks.

"So were you planning to keep it once I had left?" He asked as he watched her zip her bag. She glared at him and scoffed.

"Oh yes, because that skirt you're wearing would really compliment my eyes." She said as she rolled her eyes at him. He glared at her and his hand went to his ripper.

"Watch your tongue profligate. I may not kill you yet but I'm more than willing to hurt you and teach you your place." He said as she slug her pack into the corner of the room.

"Yea yea Vulpes. I get it. How about a 'Thank you' every now and then? It's not like I'm dropping everything to help you here." She said as she drew the curtains in the room. She walked out of the room as he opened his mouth to reply and he growled, getting up to follow her.

"And why is that? What do you plan on gaining from this, woman?" He asked, almost in a distasteful hiss. He stood in the door of her bedroom as she closed her front door and drew all the curtains in the room.

"Maybe I don't want anything from you. Maybe I was raised to help people in need, no matter how fucked up they are. And maybe I'm resenting that upbringing at the moment." She said as she turned into the kitchen and started packing up some fruit and dried meats. He almost laughed at that. The thought of a profligate whore risking her life to help him for free was almost endearing. But he wasn't stupid enough to believe that. He figured he would discover her true intentions later on.

She walked back into the hallway and pushed him into the bedroom, closing the door. "We need to get some rest. The second the sun sets, were making a run for the tunnels." She said as she pulled the covers back on her bed, climbing in and motioning for him to lay on the floor. "See you soon." She said as he lay down, falling asleep rather easily.

**A/N: Another chapter done! Isn't Callie nice? Read and review! *Muah***


End file.
